Revoking Life Debts
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: In order to inherit the Malfoy Properties, Draco must have no outstanding debts, that includes life debts.  What will Harry ask for in return for revoking Draco's Life Debts? Slash! RATED M! MATURE CONTENT in later chapters! Yaoi! BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was just finishing up his last report for the week and was excited to finally be able to go home on time for the first time he got the position of head Aurora, when his best mate, colleague, and fellow troublemaker Ron Weasley walked into his office with a grin that should have been setting off every warning alarm in the building. It was a grin that would not be uncommon if it were on one of the Weasley twins, but on Ron it meant something big was going down and his friend was somehow in the middle of it all and benefiting from the wreckage. Harry quickly put his work aside with a few mumbled spells to keep his paperwork from being damaged in any way before turning narrowed eyes on his oldest friend and asking in a voice that rang with accusation, "What are you up to?"

Ron snorted as he had a seat on the edge of his desk and said, "Not to worry mate, you'll be right pleased with what I'm about to tell you, no doubt. I've got some big news and since you're my best mate I wanted to be the one to fill you in."

Harry felt suddenly even more suspicious of that evil grin spreading a crossed his best friends face and his voice was low and even, a sure sign he was about to lose his temper, when he asked, "What is it?"

Ron paled a bit at the tone of voice Harry had used, knowing from experience that it was a sure sign of trouble he quickly cut to the chase and said, "Malfoy Senior finally croaked, now Malfoy is suppose to inherit everything from daddy dearest, but apparently some clause in the old pureblood rules say he has to pay off any debts before he can inherit any of the Malfoy properties, he's already got all the bank accounts and family heirlooms, but apparently he really wants to inherit all the family lands."

Harry rubbed his temples, his friend had only been in his office a minute and he was already giving him a headache. He took a few calming breaths, because it really wouldn't do to ruin a lifelong friendship by yelling at said friend, and asked in as calm a voice as he could manage, "What does that have to do with me or even for that matter you?"

Ron grinned and said, "Because Malfoy owes us at least a couple life debts."

Harry felt his anger dissipate as the realization struck. Ron, seeing his friends change of expression quickly cut to the chase, "He's already been to see Neville and Hermione, and neither would tell me exactly what he said, but they both revoked his debt. I figure he's working smallest to biggest so he'll likely go to Luna, then Seamus and Dean, then Me, than you. Just thought I would give you the heads up, so you can think about what you want to get from the ferret."

Ron grinned as he said the last bit, and standing he headed for the door. Harry frowned and asked, "So you're going to revoke his debt? I thought you hated him?"

Ron frowned and said, "Well yeah I hate the git, but even if he was broke, ugly, and a muggleborn, I still would find some way he could pay back the debt, because even I don't hate the ferret enough to hold a life debt over his head."

Harry frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ron frowned and said, "You're coming to our place for dinner tonight, right? I'll have Hermione explain life debts and the effect they can have on magic and all that hogwash, then once you've figure out just how much the ferret owes you, you can help me figure out how much money I can get out of the ferret."

Harry quickly forgot about his paperwork as he and his best mate headed down to the floo, it had been far too long since they last talked and Ron was in a good mood. When they finally got to Ron and Hermione's flat, Harry was anxious to hear Hermione's explanation of Life debts, he knew a little bit about them but he always got the impression that they weren't a big deal. Ron told his wife what they were talking about and Hermione smiled and said, "Ron why don't you go pick up some take away while I explain to Harry everything he needs to know about life debts."

Ron groaned but quickly did as his wife bid him, once he had stepped through the flames Hermione turned on her teacher mode and explained, "As you know, Life Debts are acquired when one person saves another person's life. The person being saved then owes the one doing the saving a life debt, and the bigger the threat to the saviors safety the bigger the debt owed."

Harry frowned and asked, "A life debt's a life debt. How can it be bigger or smaller?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Well you see, life debts are a type of magic, and magic always wants to balance out. Say you saved my life by pushing me out of the way of a moving truck and there was no risk to your safety but you still managed to save me, I would owe you a life debt but it would be rather small. I might feel the need to repay it, but I wouldn't be compelled to do anything I wouldn't normally do just to pay it back. In that case I might just lone you my notes for a class I knew you were struggling in, or help you with a bit of spell work you didn't understand but I had a firm grasp on. Now a bigger life debt would be if you risked your own life, or the life of those closest to you, by saving my life. In that case even just one life debt of that size would affect my very magic. I would feel compelled to do anything and everything you wanted me to do until the magic finally deemed the debt paid. Now those two cases weren't so sever because I am your friend and I have never threatened your life personally, if I had been your enemy or if I had been someone who had tried to hex you, and you had saved my life, even at the risk of losing your own life, then the debt for that would be so large that I would not be able to overcome it on my own and my magic would need you to verbally revoke the debt, such is the case with Malfoy."

Harry had blinked and stared in wide-eyed surprise until Ron arrived. As they sat down at the table and started dishing out the different courses, Harry asked, "So what did you ask Malfoy for in return for revoking the life debt?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Draco Malfoy is now a proud member of SPEW and has donated a small sum to help for the legal team that is working to free house elves from abusive environments, he even signed several forms stating that he will give the Malfoy house elves at least one day, of their choosing, off, and will pay them for their surfaces."

Harry laughed at that and Ron said, "Hermione, the man owed you an even bigger life debt than he owes me, you could have gotten at least a hundred galleons out of him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Ron, not everything is about money. Besides, having Draco's signature has boosted the number of SPEW supporters tenfold."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been waiting for this moment all week. He had been thinking and rethinking where he stood on this and yet he still wasn't confident in his answer when Draco Malfoy walked into his office and asked, "What do you want Potter?"

Harry was a bit surprised that Draco just walked into his office and asked that question without even an attempt at pleasantries. He had already heard from everyone that Draco had come up to that the man seem to know what they wanted before they did, and had offered them it without any questions asked. Even Hermione had been impressed that he knew enough about her to know she wouldn't want money or belongings but support in her endeavors to free the house elves. Ron had taken a very large sum of money, a vacation home within walking distance of the cuddly canons practice pitch and a partial ownership in the cuddle cannons which of course came with box seats to every home game. Neville had gotten several priced and very hard to come by plants, along with an invitation to several of the top plant breeders of the years home. Luna hadn't said what Draco had given her and her father but they had both been quite pleased. Everyone had said that Draco just came to them and gave them exactly what they wanted without even having to ask them what it was they wanted, so Harry couldn't help but voice his surprise, "You don't know?"

Draco practically snarled, "I wouldn't be asking you if I did! Damn it Potter, just make up your mind and tell me what you want."

Harry frowned, when he played this scene out in his head Draco had never used that tone, which was probably why he went off his planned script and asked, "You knew what everyone else wanted, so why don't you know what I want?"

Draco looked like he wanted to scream and rage and throw a tantrum, but apparently he had grown up quite a bit since their school years because he took a deep breath and asked in a quiet and calm voice, "What do you want from me Potter?"

Harry noted that although Draco hadn't thrown a tantrum he had tried to change the subject, so he asked, "How did you know what everyone else wanted?"

Draco let out a sigh of a man who had been working at a complicated puzzle for weeks and had just been asked to give up on it when he had only just started to fit the pieces together. Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco took a seat on the edge of his desk, Draco sighed and asked, "Do you know anything about life debts, Potter?"

Harry sighed and said, "I don't know that much Malfoy, it's not something they really go over in Hogwarts or aurora training, all I know is how someone acquires a life debt. I didn't even know it was an actual debt till Ron came into my office Monday to tell me you were paying off your debts."

Draco rubbed his temples like he was getting a headache just by talking to Harry and said, "Alright, first of all, that statement isn't exactly true. You can't put a price on a life debt."

Harry frowned and asked, "Then why are you paying people to renounce the life debts you owe them?"

Draco sighed and said, "Because Life Debts are the only remnants of an ancient magic that enslaved many witches and wizards." At Harry's confused expression, Draco sighed and added, "The Ministry of Magic abolished the enslavement of anyone with wizarding magic, they arrested anyone who sold or bought slaves and destroyed the ancient slave market, and pretty much rid the wizarding world of slavery, but as always there are a few exceptions to the rules. They got rid of the institution but the magic it was based off of is not so easily dispelled, seeing as it is a natural type of magic. You see a life debt is nothing more than a person's magic recognizing that it would have been destroyed if not for the interference of someone else's magical signature. Most people live their whole life with at least a dozen different life debts and it never affects them, simply because the debt is never verbally acknowledged. Normally in those cases the person in debt will find themselves being friendlier to the person they owe but they never recognize it as a magical reaction to a life debt and just call it simple human nature. Now sometimes a life debt is just too great to not verbally acknowledge, and once the debt is acknowledge a couple things can happen to the person in debt. One, they can ignore the debt, which is not recommended because it goes against what their very magical core is telling them to do. Two, they can acknowledge it and dedicate their whole lives to pleasing the one who saved them, which is the normal subconscious reaction, just look at your friend Hermione. Or there is the third option, acknowledge the debt and do something that provides enough happiness to the person owed the debt, that they revoke the debt in gratitude."

Harry nodded and said, "That makes sense, I guess, but how did you know what everyone wanted?"

Draco sighed and said, "Normally it's a mix of intuition and the magic of the life debt. I think of things the person would want intellectually and the magic either confirm or denies whether that is something they would actually want, but with you, I get the impression that everything you want you already have or could buy yourself because your almost as rich as me, but since the magic isn't insisting I enslave myself to you there has to be something you want that would make you grateful enough to renounce _all_ the life debts I owe you, so again, what do you want?"

Harry shrugged and said, "your right, everything I want I either all ready have or I could buy it for myself, there is no item that you could give me, for me to forgive the life debts, but there is something I want, something I've wanted for a while actually, but I doubt you would be willing to give it to me."

Draco snarled, "Name it and it's yours, I need these stupid life debts revoked so I can go home."

Harry smirked in a way that was entirely Slytherin and said in a quite voice, "Starting tomorrow I have a week of mandatory vacation, I was planning on calling a few of my old friends from my party years but instead of having to call dozens of numbers in hopes of a few onetime fucks, I would much rather have a week with a guaranteed good time with as much sex as I want."

Harry smirk only grew as he got a good look at Draco's shocked expression. After several minutes of silence Draco finally asked, "Are you propositioning me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the flippant tone but nodded none the less. Draco let out a breath and said, "Let me just make sure we're both clear on what's happening. I give you one week were you get to do anything you want to me, aside from any permanent marring of course, and in exchange you will revoke _all_ of the life debts I owe you? Correct?"

Harry smiled and said, "Exactly."

Draco gave Harry a considering look, as though he was looking to see if this was some sort of joke or scam, finally he sighed and said, "Alright, as long as you don't do any permanent damage to me I'm okay with that deal."

Harry grinned as he pulled out a notepad and wrote down the floo address of the place he was staying at and said, "Be here tomorrow at three, don't be late and don't expect to leave till the Monday morning after next."

Draco took the pad and gave Harry another calculated and disbelieving look, before leaving his office with a flourish of his robes.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco didn't know how to feel about this deal, only because he didn't know what to expect from the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He use to think he knew the boy better than he himself did, but obviously over the last few years the boy had changed more than he could ever imagine. He had guessed that the boy was gay, because why else who the boy be so low key about his love life. If he had dated a girl since his years at Hogwarts they would have expected it to be in the newspaper, because woman where like that. He himself had been in the papers a dozen times since the end of the war, every time he went to a charity event with a different French woman, the media went crazy and he would get loads of mail from British women who didn't want the next Mrs. Malfoy to be some French wench.

Of course all those women had offer their own affections, so Draco had been forced to turn down enough suits that he was beginning to question the sanity of his ruse. Yes it was all a ruse. He was sure that no one suspected it except for his mother and of course Pansy, but they were both to busy with their own love affairs to care about his love woes.

Draco had know since fourth year that looking at girls did nothing for him, but looking at Victor Krum had gotten him all shades of hot and bothered. When he overheard two Gryffindor blocks talking about being gay and wondering how their family would react the facts finally clicked and he realized that yes he was definitely gay, but then he began to wonder what his father would think, like he so often did in his school years. So he had wrote home and told his father about the conversation he had overheard, he carefully worded it so that it sounded as though he had no opinion on the matter and was just curious as to whether his father knew there was a population of boys who liked other boys at Hogwarts. The next day his father had managed to force the headmaster to give him a private room and had written him a very long letter saying that boys who likes other boys where worst than mudbloods and should be treated to an even worse fate than the cruciatus.

So Draco had replied accordingly, stating that his father was right and that he was disgusted and that he would be sure to stay away from those boys lest the contaminate him, just like he had promised to stay away from the Weasley first year and later on Granger and Potter and all the other people he might have considered being friends with if his father hadn't expressed such terrible opinions about them, and if they hadn't already rejected him.

Of course he knew that if he just replied with the same words of hate his father spouted it wouldn't be enough to appease the older Malfoy's anger, so he informed his father of the bad fortunes that had befallen the two Gryffindor and informed him that he had acquired a pureblooded female date to the dance. His father of course was delighted at the prospect of Draco wooing Pansy, she wasn't as pretty as he would have liked but her family had old blood and new money, and her mother and father were quite the lookers, so he was sure their children would inherit the Malfoy beauty. Of course when his father found out that Pansy had only been dating him to make Blaise Jealous he had been forius and had called her all sorts of foul names, but Draco had insisted that it was alright because he had been trying to make Daphne Greengrass jealous and he had already convinced her that the first hogsmead weekend of the next year would be the perfect time for a date, and they would have gone sooner if she weren't planning to spend the summer with her grandmother learning how to be a proper pureblooded mother.

Draco was definitely nervous as he walked from the floo grate up to the room, he hadn't expected this when Potter had propositioned him. He hadn't exactly been expecting squalor seeing as Potter was quite well off and lived in a very posh mansion just outside of muggle London, but he had still been expecting Potter to choose a hotel that was muggle and moderately cheep, and this place was neither of these things. In fact this was one of the few hotels he would ever even consider staying at, with rich colors and ancient tapestries on almost every wall, antic furniture that rivaled even the manor furnature's worth and everything was enchanted to be comfortable. The elevator had been smooth and had played music that was soft and gentle on the ears.

Draco had spend the whole day contemplating the horrors his old school rival would think up, because if he knew anything he knew that this wasn't just about sex, he wasn't a hundred percent sure on what else this was about but he knew it wasn't just sex. Draco had been so nervous he had almost skipped lunch, because the mere idea of food had made him slightly green, but then he had realized that he had promised to spend an entire week with Potter, and though he didn't think the Gryffindor completely cruel he knew looking after Draco's health was not his first interest. He didn't think Potter would starve him, if only because Potter definitely had a lot of activity planned.

Draco paused outside the door for a long moment. He had left twenty minutes early and it hadn't taken him more than a few minutes to get up here so he was still early, but he wasn't sure if he could do this. He had been by no mean celibate, but over the years he had only had sex with perhaps hands full of people and only two had been guys. He was relieved that the hotel seemed to be discreet, he had yet to see a single person outside the staff and he could tell the room had several silencing and privacy charms. Finally, after standing outside the door for at least three minutes Draco took a deep breath and forced himself to knock on the door firmly three times in rapid succession.

He had barely dropped his hand when the door opened silently, a proof of how well off the hotel was that they knew to silence squeaking doors. Harry Potter greeted him with a grin similar to the one he had shown him earlier but this one was filled with a bit of honest delight and surprise, as he said, "You're early."

Draco pulled out his pocket watch and said, "Barley."

He had meant it to come across snide and brash, like the Malfoy he had been raised to be, but he must have fallen a bit short because the surprise on Potter's face went up a few notches. Harry glanced over him with an accessing gleam in his eyes that would have done any Slytherin proud, then he smiled even brighter and said, "Well come in."

Harry held the door open wider and when Draco hesitated he turned and walked into the room as though he was certain Draco would follow him, his demeanor reminded Draco of his mother. Draco took a quite but deep breath and followed Harry into a small sitting room, gently closing the door behind him. Harry smiled as he took a seat and gestured for Draco to sit across from him, as he said, "I'm a bit surprised you came at all, let alone on time."

Draco sat nervously and unconsciously arranged his arms and legs as his mother had taught him as he said, "I'm always punctual."

Harry smiled and said, "Yes I remember, you were never late for a single class we had together, and you never missed a single class."

Draco resisted rolling his eyes and said, "I'm afraid your wrong, but I'm not here to correct your miss-notions."

Harry frowned and said, "You're here for whatever reasons I want, and although I do plan to have plenty of sex, I don't think that's any reason to neglect the pleasantries. So, when did you miss a class?"

Draco felt himself tense unconsciously, and he silently cursed his reaction to the tension in Harry's tone and as he brushed unseen lint from his trousers he forced himself to relax marginally as he said casually, "I missed over six classed over the course of my school years."

Harry raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue so Draco hesitantly added, "Two classes in third year, three classes in fourth year and one class in sixth year."

Harry pursed his lips as he thought back, and finally he asked, "Did you ever miss potions?"

Draco shook his head and Harry asked, "Why not? You could have gotten away with it, Severus loved you and you were completely genius in Potions."

Draco nervously uncrossed and re-crossed his legs as he said, "My father frowned upon absence."

Harry frowned and then asked very suddenly, "I always wondered, did your father ever hit you?"

Draco was so startled by the question that for several moments he couldn't do anything but blink, finally he managed to ask, "What would posses you to ask a question like that?"

Harry leaned forward and said, "Your avoiding the answer, which is both surprising and reassuring, but I'll tell you right now that if you don't answer my questions honestly then this whole deal is off."

Draco narrowed his eyes, and felt a flare of temper as he lowered his voice and asked, "Are you threatening me?"

Harry smiled and said, "You always where bright. Here's the deal Malfoy, I know about your little inheritance hiccup, you can't inherit your family estates if you have any outstanding debts, which includes life debts, it's an insurance policy to help prevent the ancestral lands stay with the family and aren't sold off to pay off debts. I also know that you've managed to get all of your debts revoked or paid off save the ones you owe me. That alone is quite an incentive, but I wasn't sure how serious you were about this whole deal till you showed up here tonight early. You might be punctual but if you weren't determined to get the manor back you would have never agreed to let me even have sex with you let alone agree to give me free rein and still show. So the deal is, for one weak your mine, you won't see, talk or have sex with anyone but me, the exception being asking the staff for food or any other needs you might have. If I ask you to do something you will do it to the best of your ability and only ask questions if you don't understand what I'm asking you, and remember I don't appreciate sarcasm but I understand that's a part of who you are so I will excuse it occasionally. And again I expect you to answer all of my questions honestly, and I also expect you to let me know if something makes you feel uncomfortable or if something I do hurts enough to warrant concern."

Harry paused for a moment to let his words sink in, before asking in a quiet voice, "Do you understand?"

Draco didn't quite trust himself to speak in a normal voice so he just nodded. Harry waited another minute before asking, "Do you agree to these terms?"

Draco again nodded, and Harry gave him another assessing look, as though weighing his reaction to be certain he wasn't about to run for the hills the minute he had some time to himself, after a minute Harry gave a nod and said, "Right, dinner should be ready in a few hours, I was hoping we could get better acquainted before then."

_Author's Note: As you can probably guess this is definitely going to get very dark and dirty in the later chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at him with wide hopeful eyes and Draco in his nervous discomfort snapped, "Is that some sort of code for sex?"

Harry blinked and said, "No, but if you really want to have sex before dinner that could be arranged, although personally I would rather prefer we wait. I might want you for sex but I fancy myself a romantic at heart."

Draco nodded his head when Harry gave him an expectant look, and after a moment Harry stood up and for a split second Draco thought that Harry was going to approach him then for intimacy, but then Harry asked, "Would you like a drink?"

Draco just stared for a moment as Harry walked over to the bar in the corner and fixed himself a glass then Draco hesitantly said, "Yes, I would."

Draco had never been much of a drinker, partially because he could never stand the smell of it and because he was a total light weight. Harry quickly poured him a glass from the same bottle he had poured his own drink, he handed over the glass before having a seat once again a cross from Draco.

Harry took a long sip of his drink then sat it down next to him on the coffee table. Harry sighed as he leaned back into the cushion of the coach and asked, "So why did you miss those classes?"

Draco slowly began to relax a bit, and sat back a bit in seat, not enough that his back was touching the cushions but enough that he wasn't sitting at the very edge of it. He took a small sip of his drink as he considered the words he should use to answer that question. Finally he sat his drink in front of him on the coffee table and said, "Well I missed the class I had after that lesson in Care of Magical Creatures where that Hippogriff clawed me."

He paused, to consider his next words, and Harry said, "We all thought you were faking it, up in Gryffindor."

Draco frowned and said, "I nearly lost my arm, didn't you all read the chapter on Hippogriffs in the old care of magical creature books we had in 2nd year? Getting a scratch from them was labeled as even more dangerous than getting a scratch from a werewolf because the natural venom that coats their claws prevents magical healing, and the bacteria and diseases they carry often kill a person even if a scratch doesn't completely break the surface. If Severus hadn't had some very strong potions to fight off the infections I might have even died. Madam Pomfrey made me stay in the hospital wing over night and almost didn't let me go to potions the next day. I might have overstated the amount of pain I was in to get attention from my friends, but that was only because the Pain potion Pomfrey gave me before class had me completely numb."

Harry frowned and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm surprised Hermione didn't tell us that when it all happened."

Draco shrugged and said, "Granger sent me a letter a few days before school ended when she reread the chapter and realized I hadn't been completely faking, said she was sorry for punching me in the face too."

Harry looked and sounded surprised when he asked, "Really? She never told me that, did you write her back?"

Draco shrugged and said, "We wrote off and on during the next school year."

Harry looked completely thunderstruck, like the whole thing was completely unbelievable. Finally he got his bearings and asked, "And what did your father think about that?"

Draco sighed and said, "Look Potter, I understand that you hate my father, and for good reason, but the man's dead, and despite what most people think, he was a good father. He did everything he could to protect me and bring me up with the same values his father instilled upon him, and I can tell you right now, if you had ever met my grandfather you would think my father an understanding angel."

Harry crossed his arms and said, "You didn't answer my question, the one from earlier or the one just now. Alright backing out?"

Draco let out a humph and forced himself to stay calm, just barely, "My father had no knowledge of my letter exchange with Granger, so it's really of no conscience, but if he had, he would have likely thought of a punishment I was not likely to forget. To your early question, my father would never have physically hit me, what if an aurora took it into their head to try and use legilimency on me? Not that it would have mattered, Severus made sure I could be a master at Occlumency by the time I got to school."

Harry frowned and asked skeptically, "Snape taught you Occlumency?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I was his apprentice, and his godson. If the rumors are true and Dumbledore had you learning Occlumency from Severus than I must say it would be a miracle if you accomplished anything. It was clear you never trusted Severus, and he never trusted you. Trust is a rare thing amongst Slytherin, so it's no surprise that besides Severus and myself I don't know of many who ever learned the art. You have to trust whoever is teaching you not to harm you with your past."

Harry considered that information for a time before asking, "Do you know who Snape learned from?"

Draco snorted and said, "My grandmother actually."

Harry was surprised by that, "How did that happen?"

Draco tensed and said, "It's actually a rather long story, and not a pleasant one. Suffice to say, Severus had a very hard childhood and my grandmother, who was as kind as my grandfather was cruel, helped Severus, took him on as an apprentice for a time, although Severus was never really interested in the healing arts. Probably a good thing though that he gave it up, he was crap at it."

Harry frowned and asked, "Your grandmother was a med-witch? Like Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco snorted and said, "No, way different. Anyone can be a med-witch. Anyone can learn spells that with enough practice will do the job, but to be able to push your own core magic into a wound, without the use of a wand, with shear will, and heal using only what nature gave you, it's not something very many people can do, and it takes much longer to master it, just because for being so simple it's really bloody complicated."

Harry considered Draco for a time, then asked, "Did you know your grandparents?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I knew my grandmother, she was actually trying to teach me the healing art when she passed, my grandfather died a few weeks after I was born. I never really knew my maternal grandparents, as my mother quietly despised them for how they treated her favorite cousin, not that she ever told my father that. She normally just mentioned one of her sisters whenever my father thought about trying to visit them, as any proper husband should pay respects to their wife's parents."

There was a short silence, then an elf popped in to inform them that dinner was ready a bit early, and Harry was herding him to a dining room that could rival the one in the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Yeah XXX rating to be safe from here on out_

Draco frowned down at his drink, he had only had a sip after dinner, and before that he had only had a single sip of his drink. He knew he was a lightweight but not this much. Harry's voice was soft as he whispered soothingly, "It's alright Draco. I just put a little something in your drink to help you relax."

Draco only managed to make sense of Harry's words after Harry had picked him up and carried him to the bedroom and laid him down, and his voice was a bit slurred when he asked, "you drugged me?"

Harry smiled and said, "I could tell you were really nervous all night, and when I stood to get a drink you looked absolutely terrified, it's very obvious you have little to no experience with men and I can understand why that would make you afraid, but that fear and tension and those nerves will only lead to bad things. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I can't get you to relax. You're still really tense, I think I'll give you a massage and if your relaxed and still awake we'll move forward from there, Okay?"

Draco didn't remember saying or doing anything but he must have given some sign of consent because Harry gently pulled of his shirt and trousers and laid him flat on his belly in the middle of the bed. He was very disoriented and it took him a few minutes to adjust to the cool air, he was finally starting to feel like he had gotten his bearings when Harry poured some sort of hot liquid onto his back that made him jump about a foot off the bed and he barely held back a shriek. Harry told him, "Relax, it's just some heated oil that's good for relaxing muscles."

Draco wanted to snap that there was no way the hot stuff could relax anyone but by then Harry had already started rubbing and he had completely forgotten what he was about to say. Harry was gentle at first and he built the pressure so gradually the before Draco knew it Harry was putting quite a bit of pressure. By the time Harry moved down to his lower back Draco was completely relaxed and although he was still conscious he felt as if he had fallen asleep and was experiencing a very wonderful dream. He felt like a puddle of loose muscles molded by Harry's every press of his hands.

He was sure he could stay like that for the rest of eternity because he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good and relaxed and warm. He hadn't even realized how low on his back Harry had gotten till he felt a small tug, and heard the rustle of fabric. He felt a slightly cool breeze and only realized what had happened when Harry's hands began to rub the very lowest parts of his back and the side of his tailbone. Draco was completely surprised when he realized that he was completely relaxed and extremely hard. He wasn't exactly sure how that had happened but he didn't care, he was enjoying his massage. Draco was just beginning to slip into a place somewhere between sleep and being awake, when Harry gently and very slowly spread his legs. Draco just closed his eyes and took a few deep quite breaths. He wouldn't freak out, obviously Potter was being a Gryffindor Gentleman, trying to get him to relax enough that he didn't feel any pain.

Sure enough Harry's finger ran down between his cheeks, barely brushing over his hole so gently he might not have notice if he weren't so aware of Harry at that moment. Harry continued to just barely brush over and around his entrance, and by the time he slipped just the very tip of a very slicked up finger _inside_, Draco had to wonder at the Gryffindors' patience. Sure he was a virgin to anal sex, and he definitely appreciated the care, but at the same time, he had had sex with girls before, and he never gave them this much time to relax.

Draco felt his body tense as Harry began to push that slick finger deeper, pass the ring of muscles. He tried to force himself to relax, and eventually, when Harry did nothing more but slowly move his finger about in small circles and such, he _did_ begin to relax. Harry continued to slowly prep him, and Draco was sure at least half an hour had gone by before Harry got to the second and third finger.

When Harry finally removed his fingers, Draco was practically leaking all over the sheets, which were almost as high quality as the ones he had at home. Besides a bit of an initial stretching feeling, which was a little bit uncomfortable there hadn't been any pain, still Draco felt a small shock of fear when he felt Potter's cock press against his crack. Draco might not have been well versed in all this, but there was no mistaking the hard warm muscle now being rubbed against him.

When Harry began to push in, Draco bit his lip hard enough to let it bleed. Potter had taken his time to prepare him, but he was obviously _a lot_ thicker than his fingers and Draco had tensed up so much, not really believing what was happening really was happening. Once Potter's cock got involved it appeared the Gryffindor forgot all about the ease and care he had been giving Draco before, because suddenly he brought himself abruptly balls deep into Draco. Draco let out a gasp, one that he was proud to admit did not give away just how much he wanted to scream at Potter. He wasn't ready for this, this hurt, this wasn't what he had imagined all those nights he dreamed of _finally_ getting a male lover. Merlin it hurt, and Potter only gave him a moment to take in a breath before he was moving. Pulling out, and then pushing in and repeating it over and over and Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or if he wanted to just give in to the urge to cry.

He still felt a bit foggy from the potion Potter had slipped him, and he was so lost in his own misery that he only vaguly noted the words coming out of Potter's mouth, the Gryffindor kept on going on about how tight he was and how hot this was and how much he wanted it. Draco just wanted to scream, but he couldn't, he couldn't scream, he couldn't rage, because he had agreed to this. He had agreed to whatever Potter wanted, and it would be worth it. It had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco couldn't scream. He wanted to, because that was better for him mentally than the alternative, but he couldn't. So as Potter continued to pound into him, he felt himself slip, and give in slightly to his second urge. By the time Potter stilled in him, causing the pain to increase as his seed found it's way into what he hoped were only minor abrasions, tears were leaking freely down his face, and his lip was bleeding from several bights he had inflicted to keep himself from actually vocalizing his tears. Potter collapsed on-top of him, making it hard to breath and seemed completely oblivious, so Draco tried to get himself together. He was acting worst than a bloody girl.

Potter mumbled something, and kissed his shoulder in an affectionate way that made him shutter, before rolling onto his side and falling asleep. Draco took several deep breaths before hesitantly reaching behind him, he winced when he brushed his hand against his entrance, and when he brought his hand up so he could see it, it saw blood. He tried to sit up, planning to go to the bathroom to clean the mess up, but he found himself dizzy and feeling ill.

After several failed attempts he gave up the idea of actually washing up and instead focused on his magic. He could do this, he knew a few simple spells that would clean him up, and thanks to his grandmother, healing the wounds would be easier than a potion's exam. He took another deep breath, and with a wave of his hand, performed the necessary cleaning spells, but before he could start healing himself, Potter was suddenly awake, and he threw Draco onto his back and had his hands wrapped around Draco's throat, as he snarled "What the bloody hell did you just do?"

Draco for a long moment couldn't get the air into his lungs necessary to answer. Potter must have realized the problem because he ever so slightly slackened his grip, letting Draco suck in a breath and gasp out, "Cl..cleaning spell." When Potter loosened his grip a bit more, and seemed to take a calming breath, Draco reaffirmed in a rough but more clear voice, "It was just a cleaning spell."

Potter blinked repeatedly, and after a moment he let go of Draco's throat and leaned back, suddenly dropping his gaze from looking with Draco's own. Potter suddenly frowned, and he glanced back up into Draco's eyes and said, "You were crying."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that, he wasn't even sure if Potter expected a response so instead he simply focused his gaze on his hand, clenching in the sheets. He really wanted to just heal himself and then maybe get some sleep, but after how Potter reacted to his simple use of some cleansing spells, he didn't dare even attempt it. Potter suddenly gasped, "Shit, your bleeding."

Draco glanced up at Potter, wondering if he was talking about his mouth or his arse, and the second it was, based on Potter's gaze. Since his shame was already out there Draco sighed and asked, "If I use a healing spell are you going to flip out and attack me?"

Potter was wide eyed and he looked a bit horrified as he said, "I didn't… I thought you were trying to cast a spell on me or hex me or something. I thought maybe this whole thing was just… I'm sorry. I know some basic healing spells, I could…"

Potter reached for his wand and Draco said, "Honestly Potter, I'd much prefer to heal myself if you don't mind."

Potter dropped the hand that was reaching for the wand and said, "You don't trust me."

Draco shrugged, "And based on your reaction to a simple cleansing spell, you don't trust me either."

Potter looked frighteningly pale as he said to his defense, "You tried to use an unforgivable on me."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Yes and as I recall, oh yes, you _killed me_ after, using one of my uncles spells. And you nearly just killed me again, should I be worried you are developing a pattern?" When Potter just turned paler, Draco sighed and said, "You know if you were raised in Slytherin, you wouldn't have sounded so insulted when you said I don't trust you. It's sort of an implied characteristic we are all use to."

Draco moved to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, Draco sighed and asked again, "So can I heal myself, oh lord and master?"

He wanted to slap himself the second the words were out of his mouth, even with all the lairs of snark it was a stupid thing to say. Potter glanced over at him and then suddenly called out, "Dibby!"

There was a pop, and then a house elf was standing next to the bed, it's eyes firmly closed so as not to see anything that was going on in the bedroom. The lips of Potter's mouth curved up a bit at that and he said, "Dibby, do you think you could put up some basic wards to prevent either myself or my guest or anyone else for that matter, from doing magic, until I say otherwise."

Draco felt his eyes widen and he gasped out, "Potter, if you don't want me to do magic, you could just ask, you don't have to have your house elf put up a fucking ward."

Potter smiled bitterly and said, "Yes, but what would be the point. You would give me your word, but we've already established that we don't trust each other."

The house elf was silent, then said, "The wards are in place, Master Harry Potter, is there anything else Dibby can do for you?"

Potter nodded, which Draco thought was stupid because the damn elf had its eyes closed, then he asked, "Do you think you could get a potion or something to heal my guest, he's been injured."

The house elf tilted his head to the side and asked, "Would you like an applied potion, or a simple healing draught?"

Potter glanced to Draco with a raised eyebrow, and Draco felt mortified as he muttered, "I'd need both."

Potter frowned a bit and said, " Did you hear him Dibby?"

Dibby nodded, then pop-ed out of the room only to pop back in, after only a moment, this time he had a goblet and a tube of sorts in his hands. Potter got off the bed and went and took the items from the elf, who promptly, pop-ed back out. Potter let out a snort, but then sobered as he turned and climbed back onto the bed next to Draco, and asked, "Alright, what order do you want them in?"

Draco rubbed at his eyes and said, "The draught will knock me out, so I need to…"

He grimaced and Potter said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to apply the potion, seeing as I'm the reason you need it, it is the least I could do."

Draco got the distinct impression that Potter was going to apply the potion no matter what Draco said or did so he sighed and considered his options. After a moment, Potter must have grown impatient because he began to pour out th oily potion that would need application. Draco grimaced and without really letting himself think it through, he reached out and grabbed the goblet Potter had set on the bed, and quickly downed it. Potter was still blinking in surprise when Draco was overcome by blackness.


End file.
